Demon's Love
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Harry was supposed to die when the killing curse hits him in the final battle but goes back in time. What will happen when he serves the Phantomhive family? Will he find love or more pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this story**

 **I do not own harry potter or Kuroshitsuji**

 **Warning this is a slash fic if you don't like it then don't read it! 17 and up for mature readers.**

 **HPOV**

 **I was in the forest facing Voldemort when he cast the killing curse at me. I just let it hit me knowing that I was the sacrifice and I would be much happier when I'm no longer around people that hate and are jealous of me. I felt the curse hit me and I knew it was the end but what I didn't know would happen is that I went back into time to the year 1887 Queen Victoria's reign. I was very confused on how I came to this place so I stayed in the alley I was thrown into by whatever magic that took over and sent me here. It was nighttime when I finally came out from the alley and decided to try and find a place that's no longer in use to make my own.**

 **After a lot of traveling I finally came upon a burned down building but before I could do anything I saw a man carrying a child in his arms and then quickly redid the place to how it was and took the child inside. I kept watch outside the place and decided to try and see if they would be willing to take me in and since I am good with everything and from the yelling I heard a couple of times already the guy isn't a good cook. I knocked on the door and waited to see what would happen. I wasn't disappointed when the guy from a few days ago answered the door.**

 **The guy was tall, had an aristocratic air to his features, his hair was pure black but tamed, his eyes was a stunning red but not like how Voldemort's was, and he was wearing a butler's' suit.**

" **How may I help you?" he said.**

" **Hello, I was wondering if the master of the house was looking for someone to employ." I said to him.**

" **We currently are not but if you want to speak to the Master you may follow me." he said. I nodded and started after him once the door was locked behind me. After going down a long corridor we finally reached what must have been the Master's room or office. The butler knocked and then waited for the time to enter into the room.**

" **Enter" came a soft but yet rough voice. Once inside the room I saw the child was on a king sized bed and looked badly injured.**

" **Sebastian who is this?" the child asked.**

" **He was looking to see if you were willing to hire him" the guy- I mean Sebastian said. The child looked at me and asked,**

" **Who are you? What are you? I can feel your different from Sebastian but yet supernatural." The kid said. I was shocked and decided not to lie and hopefully I get to know who Sebastian really is.**

" **My name is Harry James Potter and I'm from the future but was sent back here when I was killed by a very evil man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am a wizard and if you like I've studied in healing and can heal most of your wounds but some may leave a scar." I said to him.**

" **Sebastian stay close I want to see what he can do." the kid said.**

" **Yes my Lord" Sebastian said as he kneeled on one knee and his left hand over his heart. I didn't comment and pulled my wand out and started to heal the little Lord, I checked to make sure his health was good and to check the damages. I was surprised at all the injuries that was inflicted on him. He had a couple of cracks in his ribs, cuts all over his body, and from the scan it looks like he was sexually and physically abused. I healed what I could with magic but I had to brew the potions to make sure his abuse can be corrected.**

" **Alright, I was able to heal most of your injuries but starting tomorrow I'm going to make some potions that will help you with your health and whatever caused those injuries to your body." I told him.**

" **What makes you think you'll be staying?" the Lord said.**

" **Well I have a feeling you'll need me on hand now your introductions?" I asked politely.**

" **Fine, I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, this is my demon butler Sebastian Michaelis, I serve the Queen as her loyal guard dog for the underground just like my father did." The little Lord said.**

" **Well, I know everything from cooking to war so just let me know if you need help." I knew he would also need to speak about how his abuse came along but I will wait until he calls for me.**

" **Very well, Sebastian, make sure Mr. Potter likes his room and show him what all needs done. I want some more sleep before dinner and Potter-"**

" **Harry or Hadrian is fine Little Lord" I said to him. Ciel looks like he didn't like being interrupted but I currently don't really care.**

" **Harry if you can teach Sebastian how to cook that will be great." Ciel said.**

" **Of course" I answered and then Sebastian said,**

" **Yes my Lord" and then I started for the door and he opened it and I walked out into the hallway. Sebastian closed the door to Ciel's room quietly and then started to walk away, I was able to easily catch up to him and then he started to talk,**

" **Since Young Master needs you on had I'm going to give you the room closer to me and then you can do as you please as long as the garden is done, food is on time for the Master, and of course my cooking lessons from you." Sebastian said the last part a bit bitter.**

" **Well, lucky for you I've been cooking since I was able to walk, I can easily teach you and soon you'll gain his approval." I said to him ignoring his bitterness on cooking. Sebastian looked over at me and his red eyes gleamed at me,**

" **You have a very different story than others and I hope to reveal that in time, and I can sense your animal form as well." Sebastian said to me. I just raised an eyebrow at him and asked,**

" **How do you know this?" Sebastian smirked and I couldn't help but think on how good it looked on his face,**

" **Can't give away all my secrets now can I?" Sebastian asked. I faked an annoyed sigh and answered,**

" **I guess not but I won't reveal every secret myself either. I'm sure over time I will reveal more but until then, I bid you goodnight." I finished with a mocking bow. Sebastian then showed me my room and I walked in not really caring what it looked like since I can just redecorate it. I turned to the demon and said,**

" **Thank you, I will have the Little Lords' potions done by tomorrow but come and see me if he's having trouble sleeping I have a dreamless sleep potion he can take if needed." I said to Sebastian.**

" **Will do, but wake up early tomorrow for breakfast" Sebastian said and then left. The rest of the night I spent it brewing healing potions, Skele-growth potion, rubbing potion for brewing, and a lot of other potions. I finally fell asleep around 4 am once I was sure I had all of the potions made.**

 **Alright he's the first chapter of this story, next story update should be Henry Danger so watch for that. Pm, review, follow and favorite. Until next time!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So I don't know what's all going on for schools but as far as I know my school is currently doing a walk out. I'm writing this for the 17 viticims in the school shooting since I didn't do the walkout due to dealing with other things but I do support the walkout and I'm upset I couldn't do it but I hope something comes about when the politicians or news catches wind of the schools doing this. I pray for the families of these victims and hope the person that did the shooting was caught. Spread the word and for those that didn't do the walkout at their school there's no harm in it just show your support differently. That's why I wrote this and hope word gets around about what happened.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the long awaited chapter and most of your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter. So shoutouts:**

 **thewworldiscrazy**

 **Sourstrawberries**

 **Red hoodfan**

 **tskasa913**

 **rebel.17**

 **howlingblackwolf**

 **LunarRoseFox**

 **FadingIntoDarkness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler if I did Sebastian would be mine :D**

 **Chapter 2**

 **HPOV**

 **I was up all night making all kinds of potions to help the Little Lord, when Sebastian left my room I pulled out my bag I've carried around during the horcrux hunt and resized it and pulled out everything I would need. Unlike many people would like to think I am a natural at brewing potions, thanks Severus. I'm so tired but I figured that eventually Sebastian would come and get me so I went to shower and got ready for the day. I went out into the hall and sure enough Sebastian was coming my way.**

" **Morning, let's go the kitchen and you can show me how it's done." Sebastian said to me in a low voice. I winked at him and followed him down to the kitchen, since I wasn't worried about keeping my magic a secret I used that to get all the ingredients for a full English breakfast.**

" **Sebastian I want you to crack the eggs on the pan, I'll get the sausages, bread, and hot water going for tea." I told him taking charge of his first lesson. I watched him carefully and saw that he cracked the egg perfectly. Once I was sure he was good with that I got a kettle for the hot tea going and then grabbed the sausages.**

" **Good now flip the egg in a couple of minutes and make sure you don't overcook the yoke." I told him and put the sausages on. I used my magic to grabbed plates for the food and had Sebastian put on the plate once the egg was cooked. I made sure the sausages was cooked and made some toast. Once everything was cooked I put a heating charm over the food and Sebastian left to go grabbed the Little Lord. I put all of his potions on the table and made sure the food and tea was ready as well.**

" **For breakfast you'll have the English breakfast and your tea is Earl Grey." Sebastian said to the Little Lord. I stepped up and told him what potions where what and to drink them quickly because of the taste.**

" **My Lord, when you are back to full strength you do have a company to run and people to see." Sebastian said to Little Lord. I went into the kitchen and cleaned up then make a quick breakfast for myself. Once everything was set up for Sebastian's next lesson I went out into the garden and started to plant all kinds of flowers both muggle and magical. Once I was done there I went back to my room and got another shower and grabbed Little Lord's potions and went to his office. I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer,**

" **Enter" he said. I smiled a little and went into his office,**

" **I see your doing much better Little Lord, I came to give you more potions and scan you for anymore damage now that your on health potions." I explained to him.**

" **Get on with it then" He said roughly to me, I sighed and gave him the potions. Once he drank them down I scanned him and saw that everything was looking better than they did the night before. The day went smoothly and once Little Lord was asleep I knew he will be healed in no time so I started to think of things to teach him in to get him caught up with his studies. As I thought about what to do I started to daze off and got really tired so I laid down and fell into a deep sleep.**

 **Hey guys! So I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to give a little more detail and how Sebastian's lessons will go. Anyway next chapter will be the His Butler Able. Follow, review, favorite, or pm me. Until next time!**


End file.
